Conventional e-commerce websites allow shoppers to browse through a wide variety of items (e.g., products) available for sale online. When various items are displayed on the e-commerce website, the user may typically select one or more of the items and then select an “add to cart” feature to move the selected item into a list of items known as a “shopping cart”. After the user has competed browsing through the various items posted on the website, the user can return to view the items added to their shopping cart. If the user is satisfied with the selected items, the user may proceed to a “checkout” area of the website and purchase the items in the shopping cart.